Retornando a casa
by Angye
Summary: que pasara cuando Ed se encuentre denuevo con winry?, ¿que cambios descubriran?, acaso Ed se dara cuenta que la competenci por winry esta bien reñida.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: la propuesta

_**Alemania **_

_Taller de Aviones_

Hermano ya es hora de que nos vallamos No crees?-dijo el menor de los Elric en un tono de cansancio mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla----si al tienes razón solo deja que termine de atornillar esto y ya-dijo el mayor de los Elric

**Al:** sabes hermano oírte decir eso me recordó a winry jejeje

**Ed:** Si tienes razón jajájajá

que estarán haciendo ahora winry y tía pinako?- pregunto el castaño con los ojos perdidos en el cielo estrellado

Lo más seguro haciendo un automail-dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa en el rostro

________________________________________________________________

_**Mientras tanto en rizembul__________________________________**_

Achu-destornudo winry mienta atornillaba la ultima pieza de su nuevo brazo de automails

**Pinako:** winry creo que te vas a resfriar, mejor será que vayas a descansar recuerdo que mañana tienes que ir a central y no olvides nada

**Winry.** Si abuela tienes razón

_**Alemania________________________________________________**_

Alfin termine al-dijo el con un tono de cansancio al igual que al-pásame la toalla por favor-dijo el mayor extendiendo una mano—toma-dijo al pasandole la toalla---gracias dijo el ojidorado

En ese momento escucharon una voz masculina tras de ellos diciendo**--**Ustedes son los hermanos Elric…los hermanos inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta y miraron a un tipo rubio, alto, ojos Azules(como los de winry) rápidamente ed pregunto: quien es usted

Perdón por no haberme presentado antes soy Nicolás Rockbell -dijo el hombre misterioso, yo los conozco desde que eran unos bebes, soy sobrino de pinako Rockbel----osea que es usted tío de Winry-pregunto El mayor de los Elric-pero entonces que hace usted aquí –sigue preguntando Ed

-yo también practico la alquimia y cuando realizaba uno de mis experimentos, termine de este lado.-respondió El rubio ojiazul-Yo conocía a tu padre desde antes, de que el se fuera de rizembul, el otro día me lo encontré en el mercado y me contó como avía llegado el aquí y que ustedes también se encontraban de este lado

**Ed y Al:** Ahhhhhh

Y por que nos esta busca entonces?- pregunto el mayor de los elric rápidamente

Primero quería saber sobre mi tía y mi sobrina. Pero su padre me dijo que desde hace 4 años no saben nada de ellas-respondió el señor rockbell- Y segundo: saber si me querían ayudar a realizar un experimento

Y de que se trata? Pregunto el castaño

Tengo una teoría como regresar al otro lado sin el uso de la puerta, ya que ustedes la destruyeron-dijo tomas----y de que se trata-dijo el mayor de los Elric muy emocionado

**Tom:** Pues fácil, pero necesito su ayuda

**Ed y Al:** cuente con nosotros

_**Continuara_______________________________________________________**_

Hola para las personas que leyeron mi historia ya la corregi les agradesco los comentarias y sugerencias GRACIAS


	2. encuentros

Hola antes de continuar les quería decir que si tienen sugerencias, criticas o errores que haya cometido díganlas…Espero que les guste

________________________________________________________________

Capitulo Anterior

Tengo una teoría como regresar al otro lado sin el uso de la puerta, ya que ustedes la destruyeron-dijo tomas----y de que se trata-dijo el mayor de los Elric muy emocionado

**Tom:** Pues fácil, pero necesito su ayuda

**Ed y Al:** cuente con nosotros.

Capitulo 2: Encuentros

**Tom**: En ese caso acompáñenme por favor

si -dijeron los 2 Elrics contentos de que podrian volver a casa. Y asi lo acompañaron a su casa donde

según mi teoría-empezó a decir Tomas –es que aunque destruyeron la puerta materialmente su esencia sigue allí. Edward- llamo tomas y con un tono muy serio le pregunto ¿Cómo hisiste para abrir la puesta?

**Ed:** yo sin querer derrame y poco de sangre en el circulo y puse mis mano sobre el y se abrió la puerta

Con una expresión de emoción Tomas corrió hacia la cocina tomo un cuchillo y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano después puso las manos sobre el circulo y apareció la puerta un gran marco y dentro de el se veían las diferentes ciudades del otro lado.

Tomas, Al y Ed aparecieron en la ciudad bajo central, cuando ed noto algo muy extraño tenia su brazo verdadero

¿Donde estamos?- pregunto el menor de los Elric algo confundido y desorientado

-Creo que estamos en la ciudad bajo centra-dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Al y ayudando lo a levantarse

El lugar en el que parecieron esta todo destruido, en ruinas practicamente tal como la ultima ves que estuvieron allí

-Entonces tratemos de salir de aquí -dijo tomas moviendo algunas piedras que obtruian el camino-después de un buen rato tratando de buscar la salida vieron que un gran muro de cemento la tapaba-----Genial y ahora como salimos de aquí-dijo Ed algo cansado y apretando el puño muy enojado-----Utilicemos alquimia sugirió Al con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en un tono de sabiduría--

-Ed choco sus manos y las coloca en la pared abriendo un gran agujero en ella, salieron del agujero vieron que se encontraban en una oficina grande de color blanco ,con muebles muy finos, cuando vieron que se abría la puertas de dicha oficina y oyeron una voz masculina que con felicidad le decía- Ed, Al que bueno que los regresaron

Roy- exclamaron los hermanos Eric al mismo tiempo-Roy te presento a Tomas Rockbell, el fue quien nos ayudo a volver-dijo ed con una sonrisa

Pues es un gusto señor Rockbell y le agradezco de traer de regreso a estos 2 héroes

De central-dijo Roy dándole la mano como muestra de agradecimiento

En ese instante se volvió a abrir la puerta entro una pequeña niña de aproximadamente de 2 años pelo negra ojos color cafés con una gran peluche casi de su tamaño y que alegremente corrió hacia Roy mientras gritaba PAPI, PAPI mira lo que me regalo tía winy

Sophie no molestes a tu padre mientras trabaja-dijo una voz femenina tras la niña

Cariño-mira quieres están aquí dijo Roy a su esposa.

Con los ojos como plata y la boca abierta los hermanos Elric no podían creer el cuadro familiar en el que Roy mustang mujeriego y casanova se encontraba

Riza cuando vio a los hermanos se emociono mucho y los abrazo-que bueno que están aquí.

-Mira riza este el Tomas Rockbell el nos ayudo a volver-dijo el castaño.

-Mucho gusto dijo- riza dándole la mano. El gusto es mió-dijo Tomas devolviéndole el gesto

-Mira Sophie ellos son tus tíos Ed y Al-dijo Roy mostrándole a los dos chicos--La niña los abrazo y les dio un beso

Ah que linda –dijo en menor de los Eric con una cara tierna-nada que ver con los padres dijo el mayor entre murmuras

**Roy: **saben chicos en su ausencia han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que se fueron…

Continuara……

Espero que les aya gustado, Gracias por la sugerencias….. si hay mas sugerencias diganlas para poder seguir mejorando se los agradecería …Besos


	3. Encuentros parte 2

Capitulo Anterior

**Roy: **saben chicos en su ausencia han ocurrido muchas cosas

Capitulo 3: Encuentros Parte 2

**Por que no los invitamos al almuerzo** –dijo riza--Así podrán cortar todo mas tranquilamente-agrego--**Tienes razón cariño** -dijo Roy -Bueno no se diga mas quedan invitados a almorzar a mi casa-dijo roy levantándose de la silla y tomando las llaves del carro para irse.

-**que bueno por que me muero de hambre**-dijo el mayor de los Elric con un tono eufórico— - **Tu siempre pensando en comer hermano**-dijo Al con un tono de decepción y con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

Rápidamente salieron de central y se dirigieron a la casa de la "familia feliz"

**--Pasen están como en su casa**- dijo Roy abriendo la puerta, y viendo aquella gran casa, muy elegante y bien decorada.- los demás invitados al famoso almorzó no se hicieron esperar, y sin mencionar la impresión que se llevaron al ver a los Elric y al desconocido Tío de Winry en la casa de Roy

Glacier Hughes fue una de las primeras en llegar, contenta y sorprendida, presentándole a su hija, a los chicos que la auxiliaron el día del parto, -**mira hija ellos son Edward y Alphonse Elric ellos me ayudaron el día que tu naciste**,-dijo Glacier con nostalgia—**haaaaa mucho gusto en conocerlos**-dijo la niña de aproximadamente 10 años—**además Ed cumple años el mismo día que tu**-agrego Glacier con una sonrisa--- **¿enserio?-**dijo la niña sorprendida… También a la reunión asistió Scieszka, casi se desmaya de la sorpresa y la emoción, cuando vio a los hermanos y muy emocionada diciendo: **chicos que bueno que regresaron los extrañamos**- dándoles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. Y claro no podía faltar el Mayor Armstrong mostrando sus músculos de la alegría y felicidad diciendo**:--que bueno que regresaron chicos**- dijo mientras hacia poses para mostrar sus músculos

**Pasen al comedor**-dijo riza mostrándoles la gran habitación donde estaba el comedor—**ya casi va a estar la comida**- agrego con una sonrisa, todos pasaron al comedor sentándose en la mesa y hablando, sin olvidarse del Señor Rockbell _(pobre que incomodo sentarse con un montón de desconocidos) _presentándolo a los presentes

En ese momento sonó la puesta y se Hoyo que entraron 2 personas-**YA LLEGE HERMANO** -dijo un voz masculina desconocido para los Elric desde la puerta de la casa- **Y TRAJE CON MIGO A LA SEÑORITA TRABAJO SIN DESCANSO JAJAJA**-agrego con un tono cómico— -**deja de molestar Andrew**-dijo una voz femenina muy enojada y conocida para los hermanos Elric-

-**PASA ESTAMOS EN EL COMEDOR**, grito Roy desde el su asiento

Para la sorpresa de los Elric lo primero que vieron fue a una Winry muy cambiada, mas linda de lo que recordaban, llevaba unos jeans Azules y una camisa blanca tallada al cuerpo, pero no llego sola, sino junto con un chico muy atractivo, alto, pelo negro muy parecido a roy solo que mas joven,

--**CHICOS, CHICOS REGRESARON, REGRESARON, LOS EXTRAÑE TANTO, TANTO, NO SABEN LA FALTA QUE ME HAN HECHO**. – Exclamo winry al ver a los hermanos Elric sentados a la mesa. —**nosotros también te extrañamos**-dijo Ed con algo de rubor en sus mejillas por el fuerte abrazo que le daba winry---**si, no sabes cuanta falta nos hacías Win**—exclamo AL muy emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-- **Chicos que bueno que regresaron no saben todo lo que ha pasado desde que se fueron y la falta que me han hecho estos años-**dijo winry con lagrimas en los ojos por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, temía que fuera un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-**Winry te tenemos una sorpresa- **dijo ed con una sonrisa y levantandose de su asiento-**adivina quien es-**dijo ed con la misma emocion de antes-**de que hablan chicos-**dijo la mecanica ojos azules muy confundida.

---**Y a mi, no me recuerdas pequeña Winry **- dijo una voz tras de ella, Winry se dio la vuelta y vio al sujeto que se le hacia muy conocido----**soy tu tío Nicolás no te acuerdas de m**i---dijo el Señor Rockbell con los brazos extendidos--- **¿Tío Nicolás???-**dijo Winry con un tono de confusión en su voz –**si winry soy yo** -dijo muy alegre el Señor Rockbell—**Tío hace tiempo no te veía**- dijo winry con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo-**pero como es que estas aquí**—pregunto separándose un poco de su tío y un poco confundida por la situcion-- --**es una larga historia**—respondio con un tono de cansancio y con un suspiro.

Continuara……………

Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado ya saben cualquier cosa me dicen ……..por cierto gracias por sus comentarios, consejos, correcciones y disculpen por mis horrores de ortografía y por la confusión de nombres del tío de Winry, no volverá a pasar…espero…0 /////// 0 besos bye


	4. Presentaciones y Recuerdos

**Capitulo anterior**

**Tío hace tiempo no te veía**- dijo winry con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo-**pero como es que estas aquí**—pregunto separándose un poco de su tío----**es una larga historia respondió**—dijo con un tono de cansancio y con un suspiro.

**Capitulo 4: Presentaciones y recuerdos**

**Y Tía Pinako**-pregunto Nicolás---**a ella esta muy bien, ella ahora esta en Rizembull**-respondió winry tomando asiento al lado de su tío---**a Winry pero que grande estas, recuerdo que la ultima vez que te vi tenias 5 o 6 años, pero mírate ahora hasta con novio y todo**—dijo Nicolás sin saber el efecto del comentario, mirando a Andrew quien inmediatamente se sonrojo—**no tío el no es mi novio es solo un amigo**- dijo winry muy exaltada y algo sonrojada. Ed a quien no le había simpatizado nada "Andrew" ya que según el se comportaba muy meloso con Winry no le gusto para nada el comentario que hizo el Señor Rockbell

**A si se me olvidaba, el es Andrew** -dijo Winry-**es hermano menor de Roy y lo conocí en la boda de Riza y Roy** -agrego la joven dedicándole una sonrisa—**mira**** Andrew****, el es Edward y Alphonse Elric mis mejores amigos** **y el es mi tío Nicolás Rockbell** -dijo winry muy contenta**—mucho gusto**- dijo Andrew- **es un placer conocer a los famosos hermanos Elric **–dijo mientras le daba la mano a Ed y Al. **Y a usted también**- dijo Andrew dándole la mano al Tío de Winry

**Cuéntanos Winry como te ha ido desde que nos fuimos**-dijo Al sonriendo**---pues déjeme decirles que esta viendo a las dueñas de la cadena de tiendas de Automail Rockbell, por el momento solo tenemos 3 tiendas pero nos pensamos expandir**-dijo Winry muy emocionada- **¿y Rose?--**volvió a preguntar Al—**Pues ella se caso**-respondió Winry con una sonrisa—

-¿**Y ahora cuéntenme y ustedes que hacían al otro lado de la puerta?**-pregunto Roy-----**pues nosotros construíamos aviones-**respondió Ed— ¿**así que son mecánicos?--**pregunto winry—**si, pero mecánicos de aviones-dijo Ed en un tono presumido-**

**Acaso estas insinuando que ser mecánica de automails es fácil**—dijo la magnate de negocios Winry---**Yo no he dicho nada, pero si me lo preguntas para mi la mecánica es fácil**—replico el joven Ed al comentario de Winry—**EDWAR ELRIC ERS UN IDIOTA---**dijo la joven mecánica tirando luna de sus llaves al Ed---**POR QUE HISISTE ESE**-dijo el mayor de los elric sobandose la cabeza por el gran dolor provocado por la llave—Por idiota y por que me la debías-dijo winry recuperando la calma perdida

**Por que ases eso**-preguntaron Andrew y el Sr. Rockbell preocupados por el golpe que recibió Ed —--**no se preocupen además, ese es mi otro pasatiempo aparte de armar automails**. **Jajajaja**-dijo winry en un tono burlón agarrándose el estomago por que ya no aguanta el dolor por la constante risa---**que graciosa**—dijo el herido Ed en un tono sarcástico.

--ya, basta—dijo Al—que no pueden estar 5 minutos sin pelear—agrego casi casi por estallar de la risa.

--**ya veo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos fuimos**-agrego Al en con un tono nostálgico—**si pero han ávido cambias para bien**-dijo el Mayor Armstrong —**si como el tamaño de Ed-**agrego Roy—

-**AQUIEN LE DISES QUE ERA UN ENANNO MICROSCOPICO**-grito muy enojado Ed-**si pero hay unas que no**-dijo Scieszka -**como el carácter de Ed**-volvió a agrego casi apunto de estallar de la risa.

**Si como el pasatiempo favorito de roy**-contó Riza-¿**cual es**?- pregunto Andrew—**pues molestar a Ed-** dijo risa casi, casi riéndose **---ja-ja-ja que graciosos**- dijo Ed sarcásticamente, con el seño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados

**Todos:** Jajajajajajajajajajaja-**no lo recordaba**-dijo el Mayor Armstrongm luciendo sus músculos y riendo a carcajadas.

Después del muy ameno almuerzo, todos pasaron a la sala para oír a Ed y Al contar sus aventuras del otro lado de la puerta estos cuatro años.

**Wow Ed as vivido aventuras muy divertidas**-dijo Elysa mientras escuchaba la conversación muy interesada—**y tu que nos cuentas pequeña Elysa**-dijo Al preguntándole a la niña-**pues yo estoy en la escuela y paso las vacaciones con mi hermana mayor winry ha y también cuando viene aquí para reparar los automails de la milicia** -dijo la niña **aunque es complicado con tantos admiradora** - agrego en un tono pícaro--- **Admiradores**-dijo Al en un tono de sorpresa e ya imaginando a Winry perseguida por militares que le llevaban flores y chocolates------peo por otro lado estaba el mayor de los Elric a punto de hervirle la sangre, una cosa era un admirador ,pero otra la milicia completa detrás de Winry.

**Ed**: (_pensamiento) Por que me ciento enojado cada vez que relacionan a winry con otros tipos-pensaba Ed observaba las miradas que Andrew le dedicaba a Winry._

Continuara…………………

Espero que leas haya gustado y dejen comentarios sugerencias o criticas, perdón si hay algún horror de ortografía.


	5. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Capitulo 5: preguntas y Respuestas**

**Y Dime Ed como fue que recuperaste tu brazo derecho**-pregunto Roy

**Ed:** Bueno…….

________________________________________________________________

_**Flash Back**_

________________________________________________________________

**Hermano te encuentras bien**-pregunto el menor de los Elric a su hermano Mayor —**creo**-exclamo el ojos dorados poniéndose la mano derecha sobre la cabeza y en ese instante noto que era su mano real y no un automail

-**Hermano recuperaste tu brazo, que bueno**-exclamo felizmente Alphonse**-¿pero como?** Pregunto Ed al ver su brazo y con una cara de sorpresa y alegría.

**-No lo se**- dijo Nicolás sorprendido de lo que había pasado

**¿Donde estamos?-** pregunto el menor de los Elric algo confundido y desorientado

-**Creo que estamos en la ciudad bajo centra**-dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Al y ayudando lo a levantarse

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Elysa: **Así que usabas los automails de Winry?**

**Si-** exclamo Ed**-----bueno por lo menos ya podrá romper su propio brazo y nos mis creaciones**-dijo Winry en un tono sarcástico y burlón.

**Si como eran tan resistentes**-dijo el mayor de los Elric en un tono sarcástico y con los brazos cruzados---**que estas tratando de insinuar**-dijo winry sacando una llave lista para lanzársela a Ed en cualquier momento-**Ya vasta chicos-** dijo Al calmando la situación antes de que su hermano terminara inconciente en el suelo.

-**Ya tenemos que irnos se esta haciendo tarde y no hemos buscado un Lugar donde quedarnos-**dijo ed levantándose de su asiento

-**Por que no se quedan en nuestra casa**-sugirió Glaciar muy animada—**si si** dijo la pequeña Elysa ante la idea de su madre.

**Muchas gracias**-dijo Al-**pero no queremos incomodar**- agrego-----**no hay problema**-insistió la madre de Elysa.

-**Entonces que les parece si nos vamos ya para así poder arreglar sus habitaciones**-dijo Glacie levantándose también de su asiento. —**Despídete hija**-agrego la viuda de Hugest.** —Si**-dijo la niña despidiéndose de todos los que estaban en el salón, y saliendo de la casa rápidamente. Así se subieron a un automóvil y se dirigieron a la casa de Glacier y Elysa.

**Pasen están en su casa**-dijo la señora hugest con un tono de bienvenida y dirigiéndose a la segunda planta a arreglar los cuartos

-¿**así que tu te quedas a mientras haces tus reparaciones en Central?-**pregunto Ed a Winry al ver que ella ya tenia cuarto propio en la casa de las Hugest---**si-** le respondió winry subiendo las escaleras.

-**Vengan les Mostrare su habitación** -dijo Elysa llamado a los huéspedes de su casa mientras los guiaba por el pasillo—**este es la habitación de Ed y Al y esta es la suya Señor Rockbell**-dijo la niña señalando las habitaciones---**Muchas gracias** -dijeron los 3 Huéspedes al mismo tiempo—**Los llamare cundo sea hora de Cenar**- dijo amablemente la niña de 10 años.

Una hora después fue la niña a ver como estaban sus nuevos huéspedes---**Están cómodos**-pregunto la niña con una sonrisa**----si** -dijo Ed mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama—**Que bien la cena se servirá en unos minutos **-dijo la niña –Pueden **ir bajando se lo desean** **-**añadió la niña asiendo una pequeña pausa---**si, ya bajamos **-Respondió Al —

**--Elysa te puedo preguntar algo—**dijo el mayor de los Elric—**si**-respondió la niña antes de salir de la habitación—**Lo que dijiste hoy de que Winry tiene muchos Admiradores**—dijo Ed sin saber siquiera si la niña tenia conocimiento de los admiradores de Winry---**Ahhhhhh eso, si en cuanto Winry llega no hacen mas que invitarla a salir o a cenar, pero cuasndo no son ellos es ****Andrew**- dijo la niña muy enfadada poniendo queja a los Elric---**si andrew no se ni como cuantas veces le a pedido a winry que sea su novia y no se cuantas winry lo ha mandado a volar—**agrego la niña—**de casualidad ustedes saben de quien esta enamorada winry es que hace algun tiempo escuche que Winry estaba enamora de Alguien.**

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Flash Back**_

**Winry quieres se mi novia**-dijo Andrew de rodillas---**Tu sabes cual es mi respuesta ****Andrew**-dijo Winry cabeza abajo—**lo sigues amando verdad**-dijo Andrew muy triste y algo enojado, levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus rodillas**-pero ya veras que yo hace que lo olvides**- agrego Andrew

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_**____________________________________________________________________**_

**Elysa:** después de Eso winry subió al cuarto llorando

_Pero este pequeña charla a Edward le callo como balde de Agua fría, confundido por que ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía cada vez que miraba a __Andrew__ cerca de Winry eran Celos, (aunque esto ultimo no lo admitía del todo), pero por lo menos ya sabía las intensiones del meloso __Andrew__ para con su mejor amiga de la infancia. Y sobre todo tenia que saber quien era es susodicho sujeto del cual Winry estaba prendada._

**Ya es hora de cenar**-dijo la madre de Elysa desde la cocina sacando a Ed de sus pensamientos—**ya vamos **dijo Al---- **si mama ya voy-** dijo la niña saliendo de la habitación y corriendo por el pasillo.

--**ahora si hermano dime que te pasa**, **te he notado raro toda la tarde** -dijo al en un tono de regaño el menor de los Elric—**No lo se Al**-dijo Ed levantándose de la cama-**No serás que estas celoso**-dijo Al con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro-**no yo celoso de winry y ****Andrew**** no**-dijo Ed cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño**---yo no me refería a ****Andrew**** sino al misterioso chico del cual winry esta enamorada, pero si también es eso**-dijo al mirando la reacción de su hermano --**no al no estés pensando cosas que no son Winry es solo mi MEJOR AMIGA no siento nada mas que un cariño de hermanos y no quiero que le pse nada malo**-dijo Ed dirigiéndose a la puerta—**no te creo hermano -**dijo el menor de los Elric—**pero ya veremos cuanto aguanta con esa actitud**—dijo agrego al cuando ya su hermano no podía escucharlo

Continuara……..

Hola que les pareció el capitulo de Hoy si tienes sugerencias, observaciones, algo que no les gusta de la historia o algo que quieran que salga en ella háganlas saber si...

Gracias……

Bye cuídense


	6. El comienzo de un nuevio dia

**Capitulo 6: El comienzo de un nuevo día**

_Ufffff que día mas pesado- pensó Andrew mientras se sentaba en el confortable sillón de su casa—comenzando por sacar a Winry de arrastras del taller, luego llegar a la casa de mi hermano y encontrarme con los famosos hermanos Elric y el Tío de Winry y sin contar el trabajo que deje pendiente por ir a traer a winry y que mañana tendré que terminar__**-**_Pensó Andrew mientras se acomodaba en el sillón-**AHAHAHAHAHA**-grito que agotador y con un tono de fastidio-**por lo menos algo bueno salio de este día**-dijo en voz alta-**ya se que el famoso enamorado de Winry no es ninguno de los Elric, talvez ellos sepan-se preguntaba en voz alta el enamorado ****Andrew**

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Flash Back**_

**Winry quieres se mi novia**-dijo Andrew de rodillas---**Tu sabes cual es mi respuesta Andrew**-dijo Winry cabeza abajo—**lo sigues amando verdad**-dijo Andrew muy triste y algo enojado, levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus rodillas**-Por que no me das una oportunidad- **dijo el pelinegro-** ya te aria tan feliz-**agrego muy triste----**no**-dijo Winry en un tono muy serio y conteniendo las lagrimas—**yo no te quiero lastimar así que por favor no insistas**-agrego winry con las lagrimas que la empezaban a rodar -**pero ya veras que yo haré que lo olvides**- agrego Andrew-**solo dame una oportunidad-**insistió en joven hermano de Roy**-Por lo menos dime cual es su nombre**-_dijo un desesperado Andrew—**No insistías, no te lo diré además eso ocurrió hace tanto**-dijo winry con una voz quebradiza—**Winry**-dijo Andrew en voz baja como con algo de lastima por el dolor que ella sentía, mientas veía como winry salía corriendo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

___________________________________________________________________________

La razón por la que nadie le dice nada a Andrew es por que saben que en algún momento el lo llegaría a involucrar en conversaciones y ella se pondría muy triste así que todos juraron no decirle a ningún pretendiente de winry que ella amaba a Ed

_**Al Día Siguiente**_

Ese Día Ed se levanto tarde tipo 10:30 de la mañana (es que el al otro lado de la puerta era madrugador).

--**que horas son** –dijo ed mientras perezosamente se levantaba de la cama y miraba el reloj- **Las 9:30**-miro el reloj-**que tarde**-agrego—encima de la mesa vio una nota.

Nota:

Hermano Gracier, Elysa y Yo salimos hacer unas conpras al mercado, el tío de winry se fue a comprar los boletos de mañana, y el desayuno esta listo solo caliéntalo y haa también despierta a Winry que ayer se acostó tarde

Ate…Al

**Será mejor que le hable a Winry pero primero me duchare**-dijo Ed levantándose y saliendo del cuarto, y dirigiéndose al baño.

Minutos después se dirigí al cuarto de winry, abrió la puerta se acerco a ella sentándose en la cama y viendo a la no tan niña winry-----_no recuerdo que Winry fuera tan linda, o es que talvez no me había dado cuenta----_pensaba Ed mientras admiraba a su "mejor amiga de la infancia", cuando reacciono y recordó a que iba así que lesusurrándole al oído :**Winry, ya es hora de levantarse**--con un tono muy suave y cariñoso, a lo que ella respondió con un : **Ed???,eres tu-** abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos dorados de Ed. --- **Pensé que tu regreso había sido un sueño y que cuando despertara tu ya no estarías**-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama sin dejar de ver los ojos de Ed.—**Pero aquí estoy Winry y ya no me voy a ir ni te voy a volver a dejar sola**-dijo Ed mientras se levantaba de la cama. A lo que winry solo pudo sonreír y dijo: **gracias** dando le un beso en la mejillas a lo que a Ed lo dejo muy sonrojado y tocándose con la mano la mejia.---**Me voy a duchar** dijo Winry mientras tomaba su toalla y se dirigía al baño---**yo preparare el desayuno--** dijo Ed mientras salía tras de Winry.

Después de unos minutos los dos amigos estaban desayunando—**yo no sabia que podías manejar una estufa sin incendiar la casa Ed**—Dijo Winry en un tono burlón a lo cual ed respondió---**ya ves para que te fijes- --**

--**a por cierto** **Ed te tengo una propuesta-**dijo winry muy animada—**y es que tu y al trabajen con migo**-dijo la ojos azules muy emocionada—**Pero nosotros no sabemos construir automails**-dijo Ed ----**no te preocupen tendrán a la mejor maestra de Automail**-dijo Winry con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba ella misma ---**Esta bien de todas formas tendríamos que buscar trabajo--**-dijo ed con algo de duda—**bueno desde ahora son socios de la compañía AUTOMAILS ROCKBELL**-dijo winry con una sonrisa ya haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la tienda**---muchas gracias Winry eres muy amable al ofrecernos trabajar con tigo –no es molestia Ed, además tengo mucho trabajo y una buena ayuda no me vendría nada mal—dijo Winry tengo que llamar a la abuela para que prepare los cuartos---agrego-- No Winry no queremos molestarte—**dijo Ed con un tono apenad**---Ed tu y al saben que mi casa es su casa—**dijo la mecánico con un tono de autoridad, - así terminaron el desayunando charlando de muchas cosas, lavaron los platos y se disponían a sentarse en el sillón cuando tocaron el timbre

Ding-Dong-**yo abro**- dijo Ed desviando su rumbo asía la puerta y era Andrew, quien venia a interrumpir la muy amena conversación de negocios matutina

-**Hola Ed-**dijo en un tono muy animada-mientras Ed a duras penas se lo devolvió el saludo-- **Hola-**---**donde esta Winry** -dijo mientras pasaba rápidamente y no se tardo mucho en encontrarla—**Hola Winry, como estas**—a lo que Winry contesto **Hola Andrew**—

-**Winry te quería invitar a almorzar hoy-** a lo que Ed no le simpatizo mucho la propuesta.

--**no Andrew lo lamento quiero pasar el dia con mis amigos hoy, talvez otro día---** -dijo winry con una sonrisa---** si talvez otro día—**dijo el ojos dorados en un tono entristecido—**ya es tarde me tengo que ir a arreglar para irme**-dijo Winry saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Ed y Andrew solos.

--**Oye** **Ed ahora que estamos solos me puedes hacer un favor--**pregunto Andrew muy serio—**si esta en mis manos ayudarte**-dijo el mayor de los Elric—**quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Winry**—dijo Andrew decidido—Ed no sabia que hace --Por favor insistió Andrew –**solo quiero saber como puedo conquistarla, quiero que ese chico del cual ella esta enamorada, lograr que lo pueda olvidar**—agrego Andrew

--Tu sabes quien es ese chico---pregunto Ed con mucha curiosidad y rogando que el meloso Andrew supiera algo—**no, no me han querido decir quien es, solo se que ella sufrió por el-**dijo el meloso Andrew en un tono melancólico y con algo de enojo. —**Por eso quiero que ella lo olvide, por que yo amo a Winry y me duela saber que sufre por alguien**—agrego el menor de los mustang. ---**lo unico que se de el es que lo conoce desde hace muchos años—**dijo Andrew

Mientras que Ed toda esa confesión lo tenia enojado, frustrado y desesperado que le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que el corazón de winry tuviera dueño y lo pero que el lo puedo haber conocido y no lo sabia, eso tenia a Ed al borde de un colapso emocional, pero aun así trataba de disimularlo frente a Andrew. Sin mencionar que empezó a hacer memoria con todos los chicos que el recordaba que winry había hablado, jugado y sido amigos, pero llevo a una conclusión muy particular, como Winry tiene una naturales amigable y se puede llevar con cualquiera, así que el numero de sospechoso se redujo a todos los chicos del pueblo de Rizenbulll y entre ellos incluido su hermano el sospechoso numero uno en la lista. Será una búsqueda agotadora a menos que le logre sacar la información a alguien.

**Andrew**: Ed, Ed, Ed,

**Ed:** si perdón me perdí en mis pensamientos

**Andrew****:** ya me voy, nos vemos otro día.

**Ed: **si esta bien, cuídate

Continuara

Hola…primero les voy a aclarar en el Flash back le aumente un poco, es que Elysa cuando le contó a Ed y Al esto ella solo dijo lo mas importante bueno ahora si ya aclarado quiero saber que les pareció


	7. sentimientos

**Capitulo 7: Sentimientos**

Mientras Winry se estaba arreglando se puso a pensar_-no se por que cada vez que estoy con Andrew o hablo de El, Ed se pone muy enojado y cambia el tema, será que esta celoso...no creo aunque Al me dijo el otro día_

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Flash Back**_

**Sabes Winry, Ed esta Celoso de tu amistad con**** Andrew**-dijo Al con una sonrisa-**Por que lo dices**, te ha dicho algo -pregunto la mecánica-Soy **su hermano Winry yo se asta lo que no dice con palabras**-dijo Al como si fuera algo obvio

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

Después de unos minutos Winry salio ya lista para irse a trabajar, para sorpresa de winry, Andrew ya se avía ido - **te acompaño**-dijo Ed **–si-** respondió winry**,- y así de paso me ayudas**-agrego.

-Mientas caminaban por las calles de central, Ed rompió el silencio y dijo--Oye **Win me Contaron algo y quiero saber que tan cierto es**-dijo ed viendo a winry –**que es**- dijo ella-viendo la cara de seriedad de Ed –**me dijeron que estabas enamorada, ¿tu estas enamorado Win?**- dijo Ed viéndola directamente a los ojos, claro que winry se quedo helada con la pregunta—**si**- respondió Winry esquivando la mirada de Ed—**Lo conozco- **dijo Ed muy enojado tanto que Winry lo noto**--Tu lo conoces muy bien Ed—**dijoWinry para seguir analizando la reacción de su mejor amigo , la cual no tardo mucho en aparecer, fue cuando Winry nota que Ed estaba ligeramente Celoso, pero en esos momento la mente de Ed maquino lo mas que pudo y solo saco una sola conclusión: _ALPHOSE,_ del cual Ed se sintió decepcionado, traicionad, _se enamoro de el, cuando recupero su cuerpo. _- pensó así que Ed no dudo 2 veces en preguntarle – **Te enamoraste de Alphonse por que si te hizo sufrir en los 2 años de ausencia, ya vera**—a lo que Winry río asiendo enojar mucho a Edward-**jajajajajaja, no como crees, no es mi tipo. --Entonces **-dijo Ed muy frustrado y cruzando los brazos, sin saber el espectáculo que estaba haciendo frente a Winry quien noto su reacción de Celos.

-**Por que tan interesado en saber Ed**-dijo winry en un tono de picardía-**es que acaso será que estas CELOSO**—agrego la mecánica---**yo Celoso, no solo es que no me gusta que alguien que desconocido te haga daño**-dijo Ed en un tono sarcástico –**entonces me vas a decir quien es**—pregunto Ed alo que la mecánica respondió—**No te lo diré**

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana se marcharon a Rizenbulll, en el camino como es de costumbre Ed y Win peleando y el pobre de al y Nicolás aguantándolos por todo el camino así que cuando llegaron a el pueblo de origen de los Elric y Rockbell, se sintieron felices, pinako estaba muy contenta por volver a ver a sus sobrinos y ciertos comentarios por parte de pinako como: **ya creciste verdad Ed,- al que bueno tenerlos aquí o -esto te pasa por andar jugando con la alquimia Nicolás. **

No paso mucho antes de que el tío Nicolás regreso con su familia prometiendo volver para que conocieran a su hija y su esposa

Así los hermanos Elric poco después de su llegada empezaron a aprender como hacer automails no les costo mucho por que ya sabían de mecánica poco a poco empezaron a adaptarse a su nueva vida, trabajando con una exigente Winry y ya se imaginaran que las peleas entre Ed y Winry no faltaron, al principio eran constantes pero después fueron siendo esporádicas. Auque a Ed no se le había olvidado el asunto del chico que tenia loca a Winry

Así pasaron unas cuantas semanas en las que todo muchacho que hablara con Winry 8 El cartero, el lechero, y todos los clientes) Ed los investigaba y recordaba que clase de relación había tenido con winry, perro esta tarea se le hizo mas fácil por que trabajaba con su amiga era mas fácil tenerla vigilada, y conocía a casi todos los chicos, esta actitud no fue paso por alto por Al y tía pinaco, quien ya sospechaba que celos de amigos no eran, Al por otro lado trataba de convencer a ed que se le declara a Winry, sin decirle los sentimientos de la ají azul, y así pasaron los meses incluso hubo una ocasión el las que fue a la milicia a acompañar a Winry para las reparaciones semestrales en Central, en las que Ed, no le faltaba olas ganas de golpear a todo quien la invitara a cenar, a pasear a almorzar, etc,etc,etc, o las salidas con Andrew eso tenia a Ed con un enojo que no sabia como canalizarlo.

Ya habían pasado casi un año desde la llegada de los Elric cuando….....

Ding- Dong **Yo abro** -dijo Al a la tía pinako quien estaba descansando cómodamente en el sofá

**Hola, hola**- dijo Andrew en ese momento aparecieron n riendo Ed y Winry de la cocina y ven muy sorprendidos a Andrew

**Que ases aquí**-dijo winry muy alegre y dándole un abrazo de bienvenida-- **vengo a pasar mis vacaciones aquí que les parece **—**que bien**-dijo Winry –**entonces te llevare a visitar el pueblo**- agrego la mecánica. En lo que se refiere a ed no le gusto mucho la sorpresita que digamos, ya que winry paso dos días mostrándole el pueblo.

**--Oye Winry te tengo una sorpresa**-dijo Andrew mientras regresaban de un paseo -**que es**- pregunto winry muy emocionada—**no te lo diré, pero te lo daré esta noche en la cena**-dijo Andrew dirigiéndose asía la casa—**no te hubieras molestado**—dijo Winry

_**Hora de la Cena**_

Todos estaban Cenando y platicando amenamente sobre el viaje de el Andrew, cuando terminaron de cenar, repentinamente Andrew separo de la mesa se dirijo donde Winry estaba sentada

-**Winry quieres ser mi novia**-dijo Andrew tomándole la mano al Winry

La reacción de todos no se hizo esperas comenzando por Ed que auque atonito estaba Enojado, Al que en el instante de la pregunta volteo a ver a su hermano y pinako como si nada, como que sabia que esto iba a pasar.

**-****Andrew**** yo-**dijo la mecánica**--piénsalo bien por favor**--- suplico Andrew ---**no** --respondió la mecánica rápidamente con un tono de decepción, una ves mas lo había rechazado-**pero…pero ¿Por qué?** –pregunto Andrew, **Yo no te amo**-dijo Winry- **y no te quiero que te hagas ilusiones para luego lastimas, además yo solo te puedo ver como un amigo- **agrego la ají Azul—

--**pero no entiendo te aferras a alguien que no te ama y lo vas a seguir esperando**-dijo Andrew sujetando fuertemente a Winry de las manos, esta situación tenia a ed casi a punto de ebullición-**no insistas**-dijo winry mientras se trataba de soltar del agarre de Andrew -**respóndeme**-Exigió Andrew lastimando la mano de winry en su ataque de celos---esta fue la gota que derramo el baso de el mayor de los elric y la poca paciencia que tenia se le evaporo y fue al rescate de winry – **ya te dijo que no**- dijo Ed mientras tomaba la mano de Andrew para que soltara la de Winry

**-no puedes entender que no te ama**-dijo ed muy enojado viéndolo directamente a los ojos -**Es que tu no entiendes**- se excuso Andrew- **ese sujeto solo la esta lastimando y no se acuerda de ella**-agrego muy molesta mientras desviaba la vista de la intensa mirada de Ed -**déjala ella no te ama**-insistió ed con el seño fruncido-**entonces por lo menos que me diga quienes al que ama, dime Winry Dime**- dijo Andrew en tono de suplica, todos en la mesa se quedaron perplejos: Al estaba ya con una bolsa de palomitas en la mano, pinako como viendo el final de una telenovela Ed entre Andrew y Winry

Winry fastidiada a mas no podes con toda esa situación **- quieres sabe**r dijo Winry en un tono muy agresivo y Andrew dijo: **si dime** --**pues yo amo a** …y en ese momento Ed interrumpe diciendo –**me ama a mi contento**-dijo ed muy molesto para que se acabara la pelea sin saber que era verdad**- y yo la amo a ella** **así que no sigas humillándote mas y no insistas en el asunto**- dijo el mayor de los elric esta ultima frase dijo sin pensarla ya que estaba muy enfadado.

Todos se quedaron helado a Alphonse se le cayeron las palomitas de la bolsa mientras se atoraba con las que tenia en la boca, ya que su hermano hizo la Confesión sin el mas mínimo tacto , a pinako se le callo la pipa de la boca hubiera esperado todo de Ed menos ese tipo de confesión, Andrew pues todo sorprendido hubiera sospechado de todos menos de el y Winry que con una inmensa alegría que la había dejado en shok y el echo que Ed finalmente se le declaro y por ultimo el pobre Ed que no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, la única reacción que hizo fue apresurarse a salir de la habitación con Andrew ya que no lo iba a dejar allí, primero lo tenia que sacar de la casa.

Los días pasaron y Winry no sabia si lo que Ed había dicho era verdad o mentira, pero cada vez que ella tocaba el tema ed lo evadía, asta que un día se arto de la situación y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Ed y le dijo**: es** **cierto, ¿Qué me amas Ed?-** dijo winry muy enojada el ají dorado no respondió Ed se levanto de la cama y se dirigía a salir del cuarto cuando Winry dijo- **YO TAMBIEN TE AMO**-, en ese momento Ed se detuvo –**Enserio**-dijo el ají dorado acercándose a Winry—**si desde hace mucho**-dijo Winry sintiendo que se estaba quitando un peso de encima-**por que no me lo dijiste antes**-siguió interrogándola Ed—**por que tenia miedo que tuno sintieras nada por mi y se acabara nuestra amistad**—dijo winry esquivando la mirada de Ed cuan ed tomo la barbilla de winry así evitaba que le esquivara la merada, poco a poco se acerco para poderle dar un tierno y cariñoso beso.- **Yo también te amo y fui un entupido al no darme cuenta desde antes.- **dijo Ed antes de Besarla

**Hola a todos, que les pareció mi fic lo actualice lo voy a hacer un poquititito mas largo así que si hay algo que no les aya gustado, algún comentario o critica díganla please gracias**


End file.
